the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice Shinner
|death=2019, New York City |status=Squib |species=Human |gender=Female |height=1.52 meters |mass=47 kilograms |hair=Brown |eyes=Hazel |skin=Fair |cyber= |era=NoHead era |affiliation=*Police Grand Army *U.S. Government |masters=*Sheriff Bladepoint |apprentices= }} Alice Shinner (1981-2019) was a Squib and a female member of the Police Grand Army who was on her post at the coming of the 21st century. She was something of a weakling physically due to a surprisingly sedentary lifestyle. Still, she did a very good job in school, coming out on top in most of her classes. During this time, she was she was best friends with a girl named Annabeth Black. After several fronts in the First NoHead War, she met her end during the instigation of Operation: Purge. Shinner was remembered for generations by the people she had helped during her life. Biography Early life .]] Alice was born in 1981. Despite being born to two mutants, Alice was a Squib, meaning she could not perform mutantry. She was something of a weakling physically, as she used to skip gym during the school hours. As a teenager, she became even more inactive than before, as she stopped walking around the block every other day. Her favorite activities were using her cell phone and reading novels she checked out from the library. At some point between 1990 and 1996, Alice bought a black sweater at a Target store in Albany, one that she felt brought out her image. After trying it on in the dressing room, Alice was pleased with the results, and chose to take it home. She would wear it on several occasions, sometimes even wearing it indoors. This would cause an extent of embarrassment for her, mostly owing to other students at school. Education Alice did a very good job in school, coming out on top in most of her classes and sustaining a GPA of 3.97 throughout junior high school. During this time, she was she was best friends with a girl named Annabeth Black. Both of them saw a lot in each other; for instance, they were insecure and socially awkward. Sometimes they preferred to keep their distance from each other, especially when one or the other was feeling overwhelmed. Despite this, they would sometimes play together when school was not in session. Annabeth especially enjoyed Monopoly, and was quite skilled at it. Meanwhile, she was constantly at war with Zach Kellerman and his group of friends. Annabeth's memories are what first revealed how introverted and studious she was. On the other hand, Kellerman was arrogant, popular, and athletic. One memory from Black bears witness to Zach bullying her, turning her upside-down to reveal her underwear in front of many students, including Alice. Alice came to Annabeth's defense, but this only made things worse: in a subsequent lashing out at Zach in an attempt to recover her lost dignity, Annabeth inadvertently called Alice a "filthy little Squib". Alice became furious, and it took her a week to get over it. Later on, it would be seen by Bartholomew Gales whilst probing her. During the time spent between Alice and Annabeth, Annabeth also taught Alice how to do her hair, so it would look fancy but allow her a full 360 degrees of movement. At one point, they also watched a movie together at Black's house with popcorn Annabeth had popped herself and soda. In 2006, Alice Shinner was seen by her former friend Black playing target practice with a nerf gun. When an American robin swooped down to roost on the target, Shinner shot it expecting it to fly away on instinct. Black handed her a brick, firmly telling her to put the bird out of its misery, but Shinner refused, so Black did it herself. Disgusted by this lack of regard for animal life, Shinner stormed inside. Becoming a policewoman After Mr. Stupid NoHead slaughtered virtually all of the police, the survivors went into hiding. Alice felt terrible after the purge, and cried frequently. Although she usually ran to her bedroom and shut the door when this happened, she would sometimes burst out in class. In the meantime, the police began training new members, and it was at that point that Alice was discovered by Sheriff Bladepoint himself. During their meeting together, Alice revealed how she had felt about the polices' demise. After giving away her prized sweater, she joined the new recruits and Bladepoint kept the police up on their training. During this time, Alice Shinner made several friends, including Barbara Olive, and became considerably stronger physically, though generally she still packed a tender build and wide waistline. In time, the police returned to strength and efficient numbers. Alice remained hidden in the police station with the others, waiting until the time was right to make their move. First NoHead War Battle of the Second NoHead Base In 2006, Alice Shinner joined along in the Battle of the Second NoHead Base. She led the police fleet in providing a distraction of sorts, engaging the NoHead fleet as Zett led the police to the forests of Rochester. During the fight, the Second NoHead Base's superlaser bore down on their primary cruiser, destroying it on the orders of Mr. Crooked NoHead. Eventually, several cruisers in the police fleet were destroyed. Despite Zett ordering the police to retreat, Alice insisted that Bladepoint could destroy the shields, and they had to give him more time. Agreeing with this, Zett called off the evacuation and Alice helped to skirmish the NoHead cruisers that had been dispatched to fight. After Sheriff Bladepoint and his men managed to destroy the shield generator, Alice announced the shield's deactivation and order the start of the attack on the Second NoHead Base's main reactor. From there, Zett had all surviving units of his group to pull into formation, and the squadron went onto help the other fighter wings in their attack against the battle station. Seizing the opportunity, Zett called for the remaining fighters to follow him into the Second NoHead Base's superstructure to destroy its reactor core. Alice followed Frank, tailed by Ray and an X-90 skyfighter and pursued by several robotic fighters. Finally, Zett ordered the rest of the group to split off and head to the surface, while he and Alice soon reached the main reactor. Alice fired proton torpedoes at the battle station's power regulator on the side tower, destroying it, prompting Zett to order the police fleet to leave the Base. Zett then followed Alice by launching concussion missiles at the reactor core, causing a chain reaction that would deactivate the entire base. From there, Alice ordered them to jump immediately to the police station, effectively ending the battle. After returning to the police station, Sheriff Bladepoint told Shinner that she had displayed more bravery than he ever could have expected from her. Mission to Rochester The following year, in 2011, she saved a grocery store in Rochester from bombers the Lunch Money Bandit had dispatched. When she saw them, she intervened by shooting them down from inside her skyfighter. She climbed out and headed into the store to check on damage done in it. After briefly speaking with the manager, Alice felt something drawing her towards the lower levels of the store. She made her way down the steps and found a collection of ancient artifacts had been hidden there. One box in particular called to her. Upon touching the lid to open it, she was immediately confronted with a vision of events she did not understand. At one point in the dream, she saw Sheriff Bladepoint himself kneeling before a burning police station and screaming in disbelief, before the vision shifted to one of death: Mr. Stupid NoHead and his sons killing many people. Finally, she found herself standing on a cliff, where a series of children (which she did not know were replicas) cocked their guns and stalked towards her. The vision came to an end, and she fell to the floor, shaken by the dream. The events left her distraught and confused, and she rushed out of the store crying. Two years later, Paige rallied the police to ambush and massacre the NoHeads in their home. Alice joined the mission, and took down Ms. Vulgar NoHead in the basement. Death Following the Battle of the Wasp, Alice and her troops were sent to Philadelphia to help police officer Barbara Olive uncover a plot to poison the city's water supply. After freeing Barbara and her new apprentice Damon, Alice was able to discover that her former friend Annabeth Black had arranged the poisoning of Philadelphia's water supply. While Barbara took a squad to Schenectady, Alice returned to New York City. While preparing to engage an oncoming onslaught of robots, Alice glanced to the skies as an ollafub rushed overhead. She did not realize that Human Replicas 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, and 17 were all sneaking up on her, having been ordered by Mr. Stupid NoHead ordering them to carry out Operation: Purge. Distracted by the ollafub, the officer could not even reach for her weapon before she was struck by gunfire from behind; as she crumpled to the ground beneath a large streetlight, the replicas continued to fire at her body repeatedly. Soon after, the AT-DM that was closest to her fired at Barbara Olive, making her the next victim of the Second Police Purge. Post-mortem Shortly after the purge, official records compiled by insurgent Macknezie stated that Alice Shinner and Barbara Olive were both executed because they were plotting to poison Philadelphia's water supply, although it was really the NoHeads. When the second purge of the police was enacted, Human Replica 15 reflected on Alice's backstory and personality and, though his programming made it impossible for him to regret killing Alice, he hoped that she had been granted a quick death as he believed that "she had earned that much". However, despite the attempts of the NoHeads, Alice was remembered by the people she aided, in some cases merging with historical figures, and was held as an iconic symbol that anyone could do great things if they really worked at it. This symbolism through Alice would last well into the 21st century. Physical description As a teenager, Alice was around 152 centimeters tall and she weighed 47 kilograms. She had brown, flowing hair that went all the way down to her waist. She was usually seen in dark-colored long-sleeve shirts, and possessed a black sweater. Alice was physically wimpy, as a result of the fact that she very rarely exercised and exercised even less as a teenager. Alice never gave her appearance much attention, hiding her potential to be truly beautiful under a pile of books and a casual hairdo. In her adulthood, Alice was average in height, standing at 166 centimeters and weighed 54 kilograms. At this point, she had cut her hair so it went down to her shoulders instead of extending down to her waist. On occasion, she would tie it back so she could fully see the battlefield. Although Alice was physically wimpy as a child and young adult, she did become tougher under the police, though she would never truly achieve physical strength. Personality and traits Alice Shinner was highly ambitious and kind. Sheriff Bladepoint noted her to be "a very empathetic and compassionate young lady". She was described as "a socially awkward nerd" in her early years, usually preferring to hide behind a library-borrowed novel. However, interactions with several police seemed to dampen this trait, albeit slightly. She seemed to have a penchant for collecting Holocards, particularly ones regarding famous mutants, which she would show to her friends. She also seemed to admire Anna Porter. Possessions As a teenager, Alice wore a black sweater with a pink 'a' on the front. It is possible that she owned and wore it as a middle grader as well. Relationships Annabeth Black , easily Alice's best friend.]] During her education, Alice was best friends with fellow student Annabeth Black. Both of them saw a lot in each other; for instance, they were insecure and socially awkward. They preferred to keep to themselves and were both wimpy (though both of them became stronger in the end). Both had similar hairstyles. Most of the other students laughed at them, even though they liked them. After school, Annabeth began looking for work, and Alice became a police officer. Despite their initial relationship together, Annabeth showed little to no concern when she learned that Alice was targeted for death. Many years after their separation, Alice would prevent Annabeth, who had joined the Darkness, from plaguing Philadelphia. Police Alice got along with most of the police she worked with. She was close friends with Bryan. Behind the scenes In a newspaper article, Alice was briefly mentioned under the headline, 'CONVICTS OF THE SUPER BABIES' PREQUELS REVEALED.' Although it was originally said that Alice would much rather use guns than swords, she has a sword clipped to her belt during and it seems to be the only thing she brought with her. Appearances * * * * * * Notes and references Category:Police Grand Army members Category:Police trainees Category:Second War casualties Category:1981 births Category:American individuals Category:Females Category:Underweight individuals Category:Normal weight individuals Category:2019 deaths Category:Squibs Category:Heroines